


Cosmic Pup

by Octova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, klance, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octova/pseuds/Octova
Summary: So like this is like Lance opening up to Keith's space wolf thing he found in season 6 n' stuff. Cause he only opens up to animals. Then Keith gets sick and Lance has to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've actually finished so I'm probably gunna make a 2nd chapter :p

       ‘We’re going home.’ Lance has been longing for those words to be heard. Finally. He could see his mom, brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles- he cut himself of before becoming overcome with emotion.  
      Everyone stood there for a moment with one question coursing through all of their minds. What comes next? Yeah sure they go home, see their families and all but the war isn’t over. Not even close. Haggar is still out there causing havoc and Lotor’s minions are still roaming the universe.‘We can just stay at this planet for a bit before we get ready to go back to Earth. Since we can’t wormhole, the process will take several months and um possibly a year’ Keith glanced over at Lance. He was on the verge of tears but he did a damn good job at hiding it. He averted his eyes and looked down on Shiro. His limp, sleeping body on the ground. ‘Lets get Shiro somewhere more… comfortable to rest and we can just chill for a bit okay?’ The rest of the paladins nodded and helped their new leader move Shiro onto a pile of nearby misplaced leaves and grass. They all went off to do their own thing after that.

       Keith looked at Lance again. He was hunched over on the ground near the fire they made. His face had a somber expression and his arms were crossed against his chest. Unusually, he was alone. The flames danced across his sun kissed skin, illuminating his face. Keith approached him slowly and plopped down next to him.  
‘Mind if I join you?’ Lance suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts.  
‘Oh um yeah.. Of course,’ He replied brushing his brunette hair out of his eyes.  
‘Whats up? I mean it’s been ages. I thought i’d be good if we like, i don’t know, caught up a bit.’ Keith, of course, missed him. It’s been almost 3 years for him and he wanted to know how he’s been holding up with being gone from his family and all that.  
‘Yeah… it has been a long time…’ Lance was still facing the ground, eyes locked on the moving pictures the fire painted on the ground. He closed his eyes. ‘It hasn’t been the same without you.’ hugged himself knowing no one would comfort him anyway. Besides, Keith wasn’t good at that. ‘N-never mind we’ll catch up later okay? It’s been a rough few days. I just… need some space.’ Keith stared at him for a few moments. This isn’t him. This isn’t Lance. Has he always been this quiet? Something’s up. Lance then stood up and left to his lion.  
\---  
       _Poof_. There it was. The cosmic pup Keith adopted sitting on the floor of Lance’s lion. ‘Uhgh whutchu want’ The wolf looked at him questionably and scooted closer. Its eye’s glistened and its fur looked unbelievably soft. Lance reached out his arm slowly and the space wolf reached its head forward wanting to be pet. ‘Psh, Keith didn’t train you to kill me yet.’ He scratched its head, moving his fingers through its fluffy fur. It was rather therapeutic. ‘I don’t know what to do anymore Space pup. Can I talk with you?’ Lance ruffled the fur a top its head and it wagged its floofy blue tail in response. ‘Guess that’s a yes then… okay,’ He took a deep breath. 'Ever since Keith left, there’s been a Keith shaped hole in my heart or something. We were close! Then… then he left us… he left me. Is it… is it because I opened up about my insecurities to him? Because I wanted to leave the team so he did it before I could? During that time… I missed him so much.’ He scratched the wolf beneath its chin. ‘I don’t know… when he left I didn’t really have anyone. I mean I had Pidge an Hunk but they have their own little nerd group. And then there’s Shiro and Allura and Coran and all that. I try to be in their groups but… I get ignored.’ Tears welled in his eyes. ‘I’m pretty sure Allura and Lotor were a thing anyway. After we found out his true intentions and all that… Allura rebounded to me. I-I mean I like her but… I just don’t think… It’d work out or something.’ Lance cupped the cosmic pup’s face and gave it a weak smile. ‘When I saw Keith again… that Keith shaped void in my heart felt filled… I just feel weird now… like… I like him?’ Lance blushed ‘I MEAN- not-not like that… well i’m not really sure… I don’t know… What should I do? Should I talk to him?’ The wolf waved around its fluffy blue tail again. ‘Take that as a yes. I’ll talk to him in the morning or something. Thanks for listening...’ Keith’s wolf curled up on the floor next to Lance’s seat. He smiled at that. Lance got up and laid down next to space wolf, nuzzling his face into its fur before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its a sick fic xD ANYWAY I had to change the plot and delete a whole bunch of stuff to make this! Enjoy Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I can work on this more since its term 2 break rn for me xD

****

The cold floor of the red lions cockpit sent shivers up his spine. Lance felt the cosmic pup’s floofy bright aqua tail wrapped around his chest. It was a good sleep despite having fallen asleep in his paladin armour and on the floor of his lion. As he got up, Lance could feel the stiffness in his neck and back.  _ Ughh.  _ He stretched his arms and ****wiped the drool off his chin before standing up and making his way out of his lion still half asleep. He paused. Glancing back at Keith’s space wolf, a genuine smile curved across his face. ‘Thank you.’

\---

‘Okay guys. So Allura said that Shiro might need a few days to recover and quite possibly a week since he’s been…,’ Keith hesitated trying to find a better word than dead, ‘...Gone for many months and putting him into a clone of himself might take some time to get used to so were staying at this planet for a bit.’ The paladins were all staring down at Shiro lying unconscious on the ground, his new white hair swaying back and forth in passing wind. ‘This planet is pretty cold so I think it’d be for the best if we all sleep in our lions. There should be a compartment somewhere in our lions filled with blankets and an inflatable bed I think.’ Keith looked questionably at Allura who nodded in response. ‘Then it’s settled. Everyone go to your lions and set up camp! We might be here for a while.’

\---

Lance got out the red inflatable bed from the compartment inside the lion. He lay it on the floor, next taking out the red blankets, and plopped himself onto the bed.  _ Poof.  _ It was back. ‘Hey… wait did Keith name you?’ The wolf wagged its tail which Lance now knows means yes. ‘Ok ok Keith needs to tell me your name and your gender.... Ok?’ It wagged its tail and snuggled into his side. ‘Wanna listen to my problems again?’ Space pup wagged its tail. ‘Ok… I need to talk to Keith! I want to but,’ He hesitated, ‘My… tum does like 3 cartwheels and a backflip everytime I talk to him!’ The wolf flopped on top of Lance.  _ Oof.  _ 100 pounds of dog on his chest then  _ Poof _ . Gone. ‘Bye then.’ Lance took of his armour and slid on his long-sleeve shirt and cargo jacket along with his jeans and curled up on the inflatable bed.

\---

Keith was in the black lions cockpit finding the inflatable bed. ‘Where is it, Where is it- Bingo.’ He ran his hands over the rubber surface, tracing his fingers over the Altean patterns. He threw it onto the ground before he thought.  _ Shiro. He needs to recover… properly. I’ll manage without a bed. I mean I have Yorak as a pillow and the floor can’t be so bad right?  _ He pulled the bed into his arms and heaved it out of his lion.

 

Keith dragged the inflatable bed across the rocky, ridged surface of the planet they’re temporarily on. He reached Shiro, still sleeping soundly on the ground. Keith observed his new white hair. ‘God Shiro. You look like 20 years older now.’ He put the bed on the ground and pulled his former leader onto it, throwing the black blanket over him. Keith took one last glance at him before leaving. _ God it’s cold. I should probably warm up so I don’t die of hypothermia or something before he wakes up. _ Keith walked towards the fire and- Oh. The fire was out. Keith shivered for a second.  _ And I have no jacket either. Great.  _ ‘Wh-’ he cut himself off with a sneeze.  _ God damnit! Why does it have to be so cold!  _ He sneezed again.  _ Quiznack. _

_ Poof _ . ‘Oh! Hey Yorak!’ Keith ruffled Yorak’s Aqua fur. ‘What’s up?’ The cosmic pup pointed its head towards the red lion. ‘Oh.. was- he was talking to you? That’s cool.’ Yorak’s eyes locked on Shiro then looking back at Keith questionably. ‘Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll be sleeping on the floor for a few days. I’ll be fine, ok?’ He pat the floof a top Yorak’s head. ‘So what did you and Lance talk about?’ He said resting his head on his hand. Yorak poked Keith. ‘Hm don’t know what that means.’ It looked up at him and tackled him off the log he sitting on. ‘Yorak! What the-’  _ Zwap _ .

\---

_ Poof.  _ Keith looked around and immediately recognised where they were. Red armchair, crimson lighting, aqua stripes of light, the Red Lion’s cockpit. _ Quiznack _ . ‘Keith?!’  _ QUIZNACK.  _ He slowly turned his head, cringing. ‘Heeey. Um- Don’t ask.’

‘Why are you in my lion?! and on my legs...’

‘Yorak… ’

‘What the quiznack’s a Yorak?’

‘Umm.’ He looked at his space wolf. ‘That.’

‘OH! THAT’S YOUR NAME!’ Lance ruffled the fluff around Yorak’s neck. ‘So. Why did he teleport you here?’

‘I don-’ he sneezed again. ‘I don’t know.’ He sniffled, his nose slightly red.

‘Hm ok. Sooo you wanna get off my legs now?’

‘Uh um yes.’ Keith sat up, avoiding lance’s eyes.  _ Yorak, I swear to god i’m gunna personally send you to the astral plane and-  _ Another sneeze. And another. And another.  _ Christ.  _

‘Keith..?’ Lance put a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘Are you ok? You look… sick.’

‘I’m fine-’ Another. ‘Nevermind.’ The lion was cold, he was cold… and hot at the same time?  _ How does that work. _

‘Heh, so you ARE sick.’ Lance took his hand of his shoulder. ‘You should go back to black. Rest up over there.’ Keith looked him in the eyes.

‘I um kinda… ‘

‘What… ’

‘...Gave my bed to Shiro so he can recover. He needs it more than me right now.’ Lance gave a weak smile.

‘Okay. You can… sleep in my lion! It can be like a sleepover! You’ve had a sleepover before… right?’

‘Not really no.’

‘THEN This’ll be your first!’

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man. Like Lance is worried about Keith and Keith has a mental break down (like barely cuz he a strong boi) and there's fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im inactive. was pobbin people I haven't updated this in like years so here's a quick update :p No a lot of detail either xD srry dudes

‘So! What side of the bed do you sleep on normally?’

‘Umm I don’t really have a preference.’ Keith’s voice sounded nasally and rough making Lance feel even more sympathy for the boy. They finally get some time off and now he’s sick. _He’s been through a lot lately. Found his mom, spent 2 years on a time space whale thing, has space wolf and- Heck! He had to fight his brother’s clone to the death!_ Lance felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn’t there for him. Guilty that he pushed him away for no other reason than jealousy. Guilty that he took half the credit for saving Shiro while Keith’s been working non-stop for months trying to find the only one who believed in him. _No wonder he hates me._ _No wonder he brushed me off when I went over to greet him. I-I’m an asshole._ He was breaking apart from inside. Dying. ‘Lance..?’ Keith’s sick voice snapped him back into reality. Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands draped over his knees.

‘Lo siento.’

‘Hm?’

‘N-nothing.’ Lance hid his thoughts over his hollywood smile. ‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Okay.’

‘Was Shiro the only family member you had left?’ Keith tensed and his raspy sick voice spoke again.

‘We’ll not blood related. My mom left me when I was a baby and my dad… ’ He hesitated and stared down at his feet, lowering his voice. ‘...died in a house fire.’ His voice was visibly cracking. ‘He was-he was protecting me and-and I could’ve done something but- I didn’t. Wow.’

‘Mullet, it’s okay.’ Lance placed a hand on his shoulder ‘He didn’t die in vain. He died protecting you who’s now a paladin of voltron! If you died in that fire, hundreds of thousands of lives would’ve been lost because we wouldn’t have found the blue lion. You never would’ve met us! You- you wouldn’t have met me.’ Lance’s words progressively got quieter. 

‘I still miss him though’ Keith was slumped over lower than he was before, still more tense than usual but regardless gave Lance a weak smile. 

There was a silence. A long, painful silence. Then, Keith dropped his head into Lance’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Lance processed what was going on and pulled Keith closer, holding him tight.

‘Hey man. Is this… sickness making you more emotional or something? You usually don’t talk about your past to people… or hug them.’ a muffled hum came from him as a reply. He ruffled Keith’s hair. ‘Okay then. Can u turn over for a tick? I wanna check your temperature real quick’ He flopped over and opened his dark indigo eyes. The Altean blue lights lit them up and made them almost glow. Lance put his hand on his head and Keith flinched. ‘You’re burning up.’

‘Really? I feel like I’m in the Arctic right now dude.’

‘Oh you’re cold?’ Keith nodded and snuggled further into Lance’s chest. ‘You are awfully cuddly when you’re sick aren’t you, mullet.’

‘Shut up...’ From that point onward, Keith stopped replying with muffled hums and nods. Eventually, He stopped replying at all and his breathing evened out.

‘Good Night, Samurai.’ Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head and pulled him into a more comfortable position to sleep in. He Checked his temperature one last time before wrapping him in blankets. Lance dozed off sometime afterwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank chu


End file.
